


The beginning of our journey

by Lycka



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: Humor, M/M, Romance
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-20
Updated: 2015-05-20
Packaged: 2018-03-31 10:26:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 871
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3974662
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lycka/pseuds/Lycka
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Wu a réussi à convaincre Mako de partir découvrir le monde avec lui. Mais réussira-t-il à lui dire ce qu'il a sur son cœur si princier?</p>
            </blockquote>





	The beginning of our journey

**Titre :** The beginning of our journey **  
****Pairing /Personnages :** Mako/Wu, Korra, Asami **  
****Rating :** K+ **  
****Disclaimer :**  Rien n'est à moi !

* * *

**The beginning of our journey**

*'*

« - Alors comme ça, Asami et Korra sont parties dans le monde spirituel ? Tu ne trouvas pas ça un peu bizarre quand même ? »

Wu avait posé la question à Mako quelques jours après le mariage de Varrik et Zhu Li, avec un petit air innocent et faussement détaché.

Ce n'était pas la première fois que le prince lançait des allusions par rapport aux deux jeunes femmes. Il n'avait pas arrêté depuis que le policier lui avait avoué avoir eu une relation avec chacune d'entre elles. Tout d'abord, Wu avait été impressionné puis l'idée l'avait gêné.

Car il lui plaisait bien, son garde du corps. Belle gueule, belle voix, gentil et serviable et un corps à damné. Un peu trop droit sans doute mais il le suivait partout malgré tout, juste en grommelant. De plus, Mako faisait très bien son travail. Rien ne lui était arrivé depuis que le policier était à ses côtés.

C'est pourquoi le prince avait insisté pour que Mako le suive dans son voyage autour du monde, vu qu'il avait abandonné la couronne. Il avait encore du mal à ne plus s'appeler lui-même Prince quand il se parlait à lui-même. Il aimait bien le titre, c'était dommage.

Mais Wu était vraiment heureux que le policier ait accepté, sans qu'il ait, étrangement d'ailleurs, à le supplier à genoux. Mako avait simplement dit oui, avec même un léger sourire. Wu l'aurait bien embrassé mais Mako aimait les femmes du genre d'Asami Sato ou de l'avatar Korra. Lui n'était qu'un ex-prince, certes avec beaucoup de charme et de charisme. Et surtout, il était un homme et Mako n'avait pas l'air de s'y intéresser comme il s'intéressait aux femmes. En y réfléchissant bien, le firebender ne lui avait jamais donné l'impression de s'intéresser à quoi que ce soit d'humain depuis qu'il le connaissait.

Wu avait bien fantasmé sur le comportement de Mako envers lui, mais ce n'était rien de plus que des fantasmes. Les petits regards et gestes tactiles rares devaient être juste dus à son imagination.

Il se concentra à nouveau sur Mako, toujours avec un petit sourire innocent, celui qu'il avait l'habitude de lui faire quand le policier paraissait excédé. Comme dans le moment présent.

« - Elles sont grandes, elles peuvent bien faire ce qui leur plaît. Et arrêtes de traîner, si tu veux avoir le bateau et enfin commencer tes aventures.

\- C'est de ta faute si ça a pris autant de temps, tu m'as empêché de prendre les affaires que je voulais, réplique Wu avec une mou enfantine.

\- Tu n'es plus roi, tu te souviens ? Je n'allais pas continuer à porter tes valises et tu n'as certainement pas assez de force pour en porter quatre.

\- Je n'y peux rien si j'ai besoin de tout ça !

\- Oui, oui. Allez, avance.

\- Tu me traites encore comme un gamin ! Je suis un prince et…

\- Ex-prince. Tu as renoncé à ta couronne, tu t'en rappelles ?

\- Aaaah, je suis si peu compris ! »

Dans un geste dramatique, il s'assit sur le sol. Wu voulait tout simplement bouder et que Mako s'occupe de lui. Etait-ce trop en demander ?

Il tourna le dos à Mako quand celui-ci s'assit à côté de lui, un air plutôt désemparé sur le visage.

Le policier avait cru que Wu avait enfin grandi mais il avait apparemment trop espéré. Il avait accepté de l'accompagner dans son tour du monde car il avait fini par s'attacher à lui mais il était près à retourner à Republic City si Wu continuait de l'embêter. Il n'arrêtait d'ailleurs pas de lui parler d'Asami et Korra comme s'il ne savait pas ce qui se passait entre elles. Mako en était d'ailleurs étrangement heureux Il s'était dit qu'il aurait dû se sentir mal à l'aise, au moins un peu, mais à part le faire sourire, cette idée ne lui faisait rien d'autre. Il était définitivement passé à autre chose et il y avait gagné deux amies aussi formidables l'une que l'autre.

Puis, il avait grandi par rapport à tout ça lui aussi. Il avait arrêté d'être aveugle. Il avait appris à être seul avec lui-même, ce qu'il aimait, acceptait et ce qu'il voulait tout simplement. Et ce qu'il voulait lui avait fait perdre plus d'une fois la tête, lui avait plusieurs fois mis ses nerfs à rude épreuve si ce n'était tout le temps depuis qu'il avait croisé son chemin. Pourtant, parfois, la personne qu'il voulait pouvait être incroyablement désintéressée, drôle et même intelligente.

Et Mako avait mis du temps a l'accepté. Mais il lui plaisait bien, son petit prince, ex-prince au caractère d'enfant légèrement, ou plutôt beaucoup, pourri gâté.

Alors il retourna Wu, l'embrassa doucement et le souleva sans vraiment de problèmes et sourit devant l'air abruti du plus petit. Qui étrangement, ne parla plus tout le long du trajet, le visage aussi rouge qu'un pivoine et un sourire des plus heureux sur les lèvres.

* * *

**Voilà, ma première Mako/Wu ! Pour moi, ces deux là ont une relation très ambiguë et j'aime bien imaginé que Mako et Korra se soient rendu compte que finalement, ils préféraient chacun le même sexe que le leur !**

**A bientôt :)**


End file.
